Mardahag
Mardahag is an Altaic fictional language spoken in Central to East Asia. It uses the traditional Mongolian writing system. It is with mixed Turkish-Mongolian language. The grammar is a little bit hard for foreigners. The Mardahag alphabet is shown below the infobox. I do not own the picture. Copyright to the owner. Phrases Phrases # 1 Hello! (formal) - Gaanzit! (gahn-zeet) Hello! (informal) - Halu! (hah-loo) Goodbye! (formal) - Mabaa! (mah-bah) Goodbye! (informal) - Baou! (bah-how) - How are you? - Gvayartu? (guh-wah-shtuh) Fine, thank you. - Gviti, hahar. (guh-wih-teh, hah-har) What's your name? - Enadurhan? (ehn-ah-dehr-hen) My name is ______. - Adurhan ___ irsap. (ah-dehr-hen ___ ihr-sehp) I am ______. - ______ irsap. (_______ ihr-sehp) How old are you? - Enaharga? (ehn-a-har-gah) I am _____ years old. - Aharga _____ shasar. (a-har-gah ___ shah-sahr) Thank you. (formal) - Hahar. (hah-har) Thank you. (informal) - Sidsehar! (sihd-sah-har) You're welcome. - Tsebihahar! (tay-sah-bee-hah-har) Yes. - Gor. (gohr) No. - Tse. (tay-sah) Maybe. - Gortse. (gohr-tay-sah) Nice to meet you. - Ulere urun aksi purun. (uh-luh-ruh eh-rehn ak-seh peh-ruhn) * gaanzit - hello * halu - hello * mabaa - goodbye * baou - bye * gvayartu - condition * gviti - fine * hahar - thanks * en - your * adurhan - name * irsap - (a connective that connects after a person's name) * aharga - age * shasar - (a connective that connects after a number) * sidsehar - thanks * tse - no * bi - need, require * gor - yes * gortse - maybe * ulere - good * urun - you * aksi - know * purun - meet Phrase # 2 Do you understand? - Enhahal? (ehn-hah-hal) I understand. - Gorhahal. (gohr-hah-hal) I don't understand. - Tsehahal. (tay-sah-hah-hal) Clearly, please. - Anvt, seseka. (ahn-wiht, seh-seh-kah) What languages do you speak? - Enhargis sonor? (ehn-hahr-geehs soh-ner) I speak ____________. - Hargis ________. (hahr-gees ______) * hahal - understand * anvt - clear, clearly * seseka - please * hargis - language * sonor - speak Phrase # 3 Happy New Year! - Sensi Ahere! (sayn-sey ah-huh-ru) Merry Christmas! - Kahaji Ahere! (kahk-jih ah-huh-ru) Happy Easter! - Hargata Ahere! (hahr-gah-tah ah-huh-ru) Happy Halloween! - Zanvm Ahere! (zahn-nem ah-huh-ru) Happy Birthday! - Isiri Ahere! (ee-see-ree ah-huh-ru) Happy Chinese New Year! - Gong Ha Bat Cho! (Kung Hei Fat Choi!) * sen - new * si - year * ahere - happy * kahaji - christmas * hargata - easter * zanvm - halloween * isiri - birthday Phrase # 4 Good morning! - Naam ulere! (nahm uh-luh-ruh) Good afternoon! - Saim ulere! - (seym uh-luh-ruh) Good evening! - Nidi ulere! (nee-dih uh-luh-ruh) Good night! - Purugu ulere! (fuhr-gayn uh-luh-ruh) * naam - morning * saim - afternoon * nidi - evening * purugu - night NOTE: Only the pronoun I is hidden. It is shown when I is direct or indirect object and in that state, I is added to the front of the sentence when used as a direct, and placed on the last part when indirect. Numbers (Makanteg) NOTE: Ordinal Numbers : inig + (number) Questions and Pronouns Questions whom - bangahaa (bang-hey) what - nahaan (nahn) who - horv (hoh-row) why - dene (duh-nuh) whose - horvna (hoh-row-nah) where - serang (soo-rong) how - horo (how-row) when - danal (dney) how much - dorhugu (druh-guh) which - alazaangi (ah-lah-znahng-geeh) how ___ - naa _____ Pronouns *=Only the pronoun I is hidden. It is shown when I is direct or indirect object and in that state, I is added to the front of the sentence when used as a direct, and placed on the last part when indirect. En is used also in questions asking do you?... NOTE: Urun is placed beside a first word in a sentence that ends with a consonant. If not, it's placed at the end. For some people that do not know direct or indirect, A direct object is by question "what? or whom?" Example: I bought a book. (what did I buy? - a book) An indirect object is by question "to whom? to what? for what? for whom? .... etc." Example: He gave it to his friend. (to whom did he give it? - to his friend) Possessives stick to the word they possess: Example: enubilik (en) + (ubilik) Nationality, Place Where do you live? / Where is your house? - Serang enhala? (Soo-rong en-hah-la?) I live in _______. - Hala _______. (Hah-la _______) From what country are you from? - Nahaan enubilik? (Nah-hen ehn-nuh-bey-lik?) I am from ____. - Ubilik _______. (Uh-bey-lik ________) * hala - house * ubilik - country * bayanhan - country Countries (Bayanhan) Nationality (male) = dugu + (country) Nationality (female) = durhut + (country) Time What time is it? - Nahaan nar? (Nahn nah?) It's ____________. - Nar __________ shasar. (Nah _______ shah-sar.) Morning What time do you get up? - Nahaan urun nar gahan? (Nahn eh-rehn nah gih-han?) I wake up at _______. - Gahan _______ shasar. (Gih-han ______ shah-sar.) What time do you have classes in the morning? - Nahaan urun nar harga'an ze naam? (Nahn eh-rehn nah hur-gey-yan jzeh nahm?) Class begins at _______. - Siti harga'an _______ shasar. (Seh-teh hur-gey-yan ______ shah-sar.) * nar - time * gahan - get up * harga'an - class * ze - (place-directioner, similar to zai in Chinese) * siti - start, begin The Place-Directioner ze - in, on (jzeh) nu'uli - above, top (nah-yul-lee) de'uli - below, bottom (deh-yul-lee) Break What time do you have a break? - Nahaan urun nar adai? (Nahn eh-rehn nah ahd-deh?) We have a break at ______. - Vnha adai __________ shasar. (Uwn-hah ahd-deh ____ shah-sahr.) What do you do during the break? - Adai nahaan urun nehe? (Ahd-deh nahn eh-rehn neh-ye?) I take coffee. - Kapi ade. (Koo-pi ahd-deh) * adai - break * nehe - do * kapi - coffee * ade - take Going Back At what time do you have lunch? - Nahaan urun nar hibi? (Nahn eh-rehn nah hee-bee?) I take lunch at _______. - Hibi ________ shasar. (Hee-bee ______ shah-sahr.) After lunch, I go back home. - Neka hibi, urgut hala. (Nik-hah hee-bee, ehr-guht hah-lah.) * hibi - lunch * neka - after * ur - back * gut - go Meals breakfast - adal (eh-dahl) lunch - hibi (hee-bee) afternoon snacks - mehek (mah-hak) dinner - harda (her-ruy-dah) Irsap and Shasar irsap - after a person's name. shasar - after a number. Hour and Minute Hour: nurdaa + (number) Minute: samsal + (number) AM (morning) - naam PM (afternoon) - saim PM (night) - nidu AM (midnight) - manhab Go, Places Where do you want to go? - Serang urun sib tsu? (Soo-rong eh-rehn sib tsuw?) I want to go to ______. - Sib tsu ______. (Sib tsuw ______.) * sib - want * tsu - go Optative Verbs (sib), (nokor), (niima), and (qalagan) Sib and Nokor are meaning want, desire. Niima and Galagan means to like. This and That this - gurtu that - shyar Date What day is today? - Nahaan baytai ngorgvn? It's ___________. - Baytai ________ shasar. What day of the week is tomorrow? - Nahaan baytai ze uruyartai ngorduk? * baytai - day * ngorgvn - today * uruyartai - week * ngorduk - tomorrow * ala'apai - month * surgud - year * arga - every Frequency always - asasan sometimes - judu rarely - simin never - ajjakai Day of the Week Months Birthdays In which year are you born? - Alazaangi surgud enisiri? I was born in ________. - Isiri surgud _______ shasar. When is your birthday? - Danal enisiri? My birthday is the __________. - Isiri ______ shasar. When will you go? When will you go to your country? - Danal jitere ubilik? I will go in ____________. - Jitere ze _______________. * jitere - will depart (future tense) Tenses of Verbs Past Tense Add dikut + (verb) Present Tense Add jamib + (verb) Future Tense When the verb starts with a vowel, add ji + (verb). When the verb starts with a consonant add naram + (verb) Category:FFD